Down by the banks of the hanky panky
by that-awkward-horsey-kid
Summary: The one time Adam was tortured in the cage and it was at his brothers hands. cagefic! I changed the name an summary :)


Disclaimer:

Eric: Ana you can have supernatural, I dont realy mind its in good hands

Me: OMG tthank you so such sir.

Mum: Ana wake up and gett ready for school

me: *wakes up* Damit i own nothing

So there you go there is my pathetic excuse to show you that i dont own supernatural

* * *

The stench of his flesh burning could be smelled from the other side of the cage along with his screams, but it didn't matter because that way at least Adam was safe.

Just as quickly as he was ripped apart, the devil put him back together again.

"Straight forward torture is getting boring don't you think Sammy? How about we play same games?" before Sam even got a change to reply Michael had already came, dragging Adam behind him.

"Great idea Luci, what should we paly?" he asked, grinning hostilely.

"Ohhhh lets play that clapping game with the frogs, with a change of rules of course. Winner tortures loser"

Sitting in a circle with each archangel next to both Winchesters.

"Down by the banks of the hanky panky, where the bull frogs jump from bank to banky, with a flip, flop, flippity, flop, leaped off a lily pad and went KERPLOP" Lucifer sang while the rest of them clapped along.

It couldn't be worse if it landed on

Sam himself. So far he had been able to protect his younger brother from being tortured in the cage, but now he doesn't think he could stop it.

The next round had already started without him knowing it, as he absent-mindedly slapped Michael's hand.

"KERLOP"

That's it Michaels out, it was just between him and Lucifer. The song started off again and Sam was trying to loose, timing everything perfectly so that it would land on him, but it's all a little foolhardy when you're playing against an archangel.

He won. But it's not the kind of victory you want; it's the kind that makes you feel empty and hollow, the kind that makes you feel like you've betrayed everyone, including yourself.

"No, no, no you cant make me do this. Please you can do anything just not this" Sam begged.

"See that Mikey he thinks he can get out of this, precious"

"Lets just get this over with Lucifer"

"Are you really telling me what do? After you first cast me down here? After you got me pulled in here with these two morons? And now you got the nerve to talk to me like that?" Lucifer yelled starting another argument between the two brothers.

"So what I just done what I was told to and you just got all pissy because you went Gods favorite any more, although I don't know why you ever were! Stop being a snot nosed prick and get over it."

It was times like this Sam and Adam would just go to the back of he cage and talk about everything and nothing at all, but this time was different. Adam slowly walked up to the man who was still sitting on the floor with his head down.

"Its ok you know, I don't really mind" he whispered quietly as he sat down next to his older brother.

"How can you not mind? I'm about to torture you and you don't mind?" Sam asked his voice soft and tearful.

"What if you were stuck here with Dean instead of me and he took every hit for you and the only time he got a break was when those two were fighting. And when you first started getting to know him he would still take so much for you, then when you finally became close, you would scream at Michael and Lucifer, but they wouldn't listen because it was him that dragged everyone into hell." Adam cried with tears flowing from, both of their faces. They stayed quiet for a while before he stared off again.

"You would scream and yell until Michael got annoyed and he would magical shut you up or when his screams are so loud and full of pain, you just keep yelling until you can't talk anymore, but no one can hear you over his screams. And you wish he got a break from it all a an and, and when he gets the chance he doesn't want to take it bec because he doesn't want you to get hurt, b but what he doesn't realize is h-ho-how much it hurts watching him go through all of it, kn know knowing its for y you" As soon as he finished Sam pulled him in, and they started sobbing into each other.

They regained themselves quickly knowing that Lucifer and Michael would finish fighting soon.

"Please don't make them do it, I want you to. No possession, no nothing, I want you to do it." Adam whispered into his shoulder. Sam couldn't say anything back so he just nodded his head.

"Well maybe we should just have our final battle here, that way I could get rid of you" Lucifer's ripped through heir conversation.

"And kill everyone in here, including yourself, well that would be smart wouldn't it" Michael retorted.

"Whatever" Lucifer huffed as he turned toward towards the two Winchesters "what will it be? Will I have to force you to do it?"

"No I will" Sam said regretfully.

"Quick Luci, get the popcorn" commanded Michael as Lucifer did so and zapped them some theatre seats.

"Sammy, start the show"

Sam was unsure of how carry out Lucifer's orders. So he just closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to torture Adam in the same way the angles did to him (just not as severely).

He wanted to stop, as soon as he started, he wished he hadn't. It was Adams screams that now filled the cage as Sam burned his soul. But he didn't want the pain to end, after his brother being the to protect him for hundreds of years in the cage it was only time he could return the favor.

Adam knew that the angels going to force this to go on for at least 1 earth day (cage time goes twice as fast as normal hell time) but he didn't care he excepted it as any Winchester would for their family, like Sam had for him.

Sam closed his eyes in attempt to block out his younger brothers pain. Now being more determined to protect him after this wishing he could somehow get him out.

* * *

I was thinking maybe making another one where adam get out of the cage what do you guys think?


End file.
